galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Amazonia Conflict
The Amazonia Conflict was a series of battles engaged in the Amazonian lands between Madagascar & Africa on Eris. The conflict was brought on by a sudden blitzkrieg attack made by the Vatican Empire, who was out to seek world conquest after losing grip of the planet. Madagascar, a fellow ally of both the Vaticans & the Amazonians, came to the defense of the Amazonians, but refused to attack the Vaticans. Background Vatican history Great War Amazonia treatys Amazonia, a small portion of Eris that was a territory where most fighting occurred between the seesaw of the war, separates the Madagascans & Africans by sea. The land is not controlled by any of the Erian superpowers, but one side is controlled by the Indian tribes called the Amazons & the other is controlled by a town of pirates. Prior to the end of the Great War, Amazonia was controlled by Madagascar & Thaddeus Madagascar, who felt that the empire was too large & he could not control everything from Mount Madagascar to Mount Amazon, yet at the same time, feeling that he should at least protect the territory, decided to allow Amazonia to separate into it's own nation. At the close of the war, Madagascar relinquished all control over Amazonia & became allys with the Amazons. In the treatys between Madagascar & Africa, Lord Madagascar added a clause regarding the independent state of Amazonia: The empire will remove all governed control from that territory, but the Africans may not move to colonize the area themselves & the area shall remain demilitarized. Africans were angered because at least 65% of the land that had been fought over in the Great War has been won & owned by the Madagascan Empire. The Africans sought to fill up as much space as they could by dominating Amazonia, which was 10% of the land that left the Madagascans. Even though generals disobeyed, the lords of Africa were forced to follow the restrictions & ordered the African Navy to stay out of Amazonia. Overview Vatican attack Strategy The Vaticans were going to invade & pound the defensive lines of Madagascar until the Madagascans refused to continue defending Amazonia & give up & they were to attack until they took over Amazonia. Naval forces Naval forces in the Vatican Empire was not a strong point in this case as the empire was up in the tropical regions of the mountains, bordering the Chinese empire by a few miles. The ocean & nearest bodys of water were south of the Empire. Land forces Madagascan defense Strategy The Madagascan-Amazonian strategys were simpler: The Madagascan Armed Forces stationed in Amazonia would battle a defensive war until the Vaticans gave up on attempting to seize Amazonia. On certain military fields, the Madagascans were either victorious on a landslide or were facing a blood bath. Naval forces Given about 60% of Madagascar is covered in water, the Madagascan's greatest military weapon is it's navy. In comparison to the Vaticans, the Madagascans faced a ship ratio of 1:5. For every Vatican ship was 5 Madagascan ships Land forces The weakest field in the military at the time was the Army. The Army was small in comparison to the Navy & the Army was made up of untrained soldiers who were being sent into foreign territory, a downside for both the Madagascans & Vaticans. War